


pinwheel

by solace_with_seok



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, almost strangers, melancholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solace_with_seok/pseuds/solace_with_seok
Summary: pinwheel sounds like you fell in love with your best friend and they feel the same way but the two of you broke up eventually and then everything's not the same anymore so you grew apart sigh
Relationships: best friends - Relationship, best friends to lovers to friends
Kudos: 1





	pinwheel

**Author's Note:**

> hi! new short story that i came up while listening to seventeen's pinwheel skks enjoy reading! <3

"If I break up with you right now, are we going back to being best friends?" I ask Seokmin, who suddenly stopped walking to face me, looking like I just spilled some joke on his face. 

"What kind of question is that," he laughed a little and continued walking, his hands at his front pockets of his sweatpants, looking so soft yet arrogant. 

It's almost past 12 am midnight, I craved for a pandesal which I can never find at this hour. I've messaged my best fri— boyfriend to come with me to the convenience store infront of our village's entrance to buy a ham and cheese bread, which is the closest food to pandesal available at this freaking hour. Glad that he's still awake, playing some mobile games at his phone. 

"I'll meet you at your gate," he texted. I hurriedly put on some jacket and money on it's pocket. 

We were slowly walking home, when I had the courage to ask the question and to eventually break up with him. 

"Let's break up," I said on his back which I think he didn't hear. I walked closer to him and said the same words loudly. 

"I said, let's break up." At this point he stopped walking and slowly faced me. The laid-back proud aura he had a while back is now all gone. 

"I heard you." He said in a low tone voice that almost cracked at the end. He looks defeated as he hears those from me. Just like how he ignored my words before. I've been trying to break up with him for the past few weeks but he doesn't care, not believing me. But this time, it's different. It seems like he was already expecting those words from me again and this time, it hurt him, big time. 

"Seok, please. Let's talk about this now." I walked closely just to see him almost breaking into pieces. 

"Yeah, sure. I can't escape this time, right?" He smiled... that didn't reach his beautiful and expressive eyes. 

His eyes are always been expressive, you can really see through his orbs what's he's feeling and he can't fake his emotions, especially infront of me, his best friend before anything else mattered. 

I want to come more close to hug him as it hurts me so much seeing him hurt because of me. 

He must've noticed that I want hug him so much, he didn't hesitate to come forward to hug me tight, just like how he hugged me when I answered that I will be his girlfriend and best friend at the same time. 

"Of course, we will still be best friends," I heard his small sniff as he says those words on my shoulder, answering my first question.

"I'm still your best friend, who brings your lunch when you forget it at home, who you can call whenever you crave pandesal in the middle of the night, who finish your food when you're already full, you can still barge into my room without knocking, I'm still your handsome and kind and smart best friend....

it just happened that I fell inlove with you at the same time." I just can't help but sob hard on his chest while hearing him say those words trying not to break his own voice. 

The moon as our witness of cries and sobs— I know everything will change since how the moon always changes and not always constant. 

*

We've been trying to get everything back as to being best friends but things aren't the same anymore. When we broke up until they noticed that visits became less and less the passing days. 

"I haven't seen Seokmin for a while, huh. Did you two fight?" My mom asked sometime during dinner. 

"I miss seing his smile in the mornings, too." Me too. I internally sighed. 

"Nope. But we already broke up like since last month," 

My mom was shocked when she heard what I said. She was literally our number one shipper when were (we are still, I guess?) best friends, so I understand how much this unexpected news would shock her. She asked why and I just said it just happened like nonchalantly so she can stop asking. 

But yeah, I see him less and less everyday and he probably become busy with his studies, balancing his undergrad thesis and internship at the same time. I'm trying to text him to hang out with me just like before when he's free but he never texted back when he is. 

Until we graduated at college. 

The night before his graduation day I went to their house to hand my gift and to personally congratulate him. 

"Good evening, Mrs. Lee. Is Seok upstairs?" 

"Yup, he's just probably playing on his pc, you can go." I smiled at her before going to his room. 

I stopped at his door thinking if I should just barge in or knock first. Wouldn't be so awkward if I just barge into his room? He might be doing something other that playing. 

Just to be sure, I knocked twice. "Seok?" 

"Yeah, come in." As I open his door slowly, the hard tapping sound of keyboard came into my ears. He's so focused at the unfamiliar game he's playing, much reason why he just looked at me for some seconds before returning his head on the game but still said hi and smiled.

"I won't bother you any longer, but here's my gift. And, uh, congratulations on graduating. I am so proud of you. See you tomorrow, I guess."

"You shouldn't have bothered buying me a gift, but thanks I appreciate it." He sincerely smiled at you and you know it's real. That gesture made you smiled too, too happy actually. 

You just left the box of a tie on his study table before you stepped out of his room. You figured out that you'd be saying little words so you prepared a letter for him and put it inside the box above the tie.

"Hi Seok! Congratulations on graduating! You are finally step closer in reaching your dreams. I am always proud of you on what you've achieved. Wear this neck tie tomorrow or on your future job interviews to bring good luck! Haha, just kidding, but at least wear it? I bet you'd look good on it. As always. Won't take this any longer but I just want you to know that I'm always here. Things might've changed permanently, but being always here for you is a constant thing. 

I love you and I miss you, best friend." 

*

You got home in a little while after walking. You really enjoyed walking at night under the lamp posts so you really took your time to reach your house. 

"A package came, it's named after you." My mom announced as I entered our house. "It's already on your room." I said thanks and kissed her good night. It'll be a very loooong day tomorrow. 

You reached your room and a medium sized box has placed at your bed. You wondered what it is and who is it from so you opened it excitedly. It was a pair of heels— from Seokmin. You wanted to cry at that point especially when you saw a letter in his handwriting. Your tears suddenly fell on your cheeks earning some sobs. 

"Hi. I saw this heels at the mall and thought they will look good on you with your toga. Congratulations! I'm proud of you, best friend! See you at the venue. :) 

-Seok"

We grew apart but I guess we still have the best friend telepathy, huh? That night you cried on how you two so close and inseparable since you were kids but you grew up catching feelings with each other but also grew apart after all this time...

** 

Both of you did not wear each other's gift during the graduation ceremony, but little did you know that in each job interviews you both had, you'd wear them as if it brings good luck and surprisingly wearing them lessen the nervousness they feel. 

They grew apart but they are still in each other's heart. They really loved each other that returning into best friends hurts so much. Maybe some other time or years, they can find the comfort they feel around each other just like before. 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked and enjoyed it! thank you so much for reading! i appreciate it, love lots <3
> 
> p.s. did you notice the not by the moon reference? lol


End file.
